


zach dempsey you big teddy bear

by iovemax



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom, Zalex - Fandom, alex standall - Fandom, miles heizer - Fandom
Genre: 13rw, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovemax/pseuds/iovemax
Summary: fanfics r getting less n less everyday and im bored and miss zalex also no more angsty zalex just cute bf stuff from now on that takes place in the prom episode after zach kissed alex back in the rooftop and they became boyfriends.. (theyre friends dont know yet, neither do their parents.)
Relationships: Zalex - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	zach dempsey you big teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> fanfics r getting less n less everyday and im bored and miss zalex also no more angsty zalex just cute bf stuff from now on that takes place in the prom episode after zach kissed alex back in the rooftop and they became boyfriends.. (theyre friends dont know yet, neither do their parents.)

“alex wont you go to prom with me? please” jessica begs.

Alex rolls his eyes and shakes his head... He _would_ take jess to prom, but he’s with someone already.. he has a _boyfriend_. zach dempsey. he thinks that now it would be easier if they just told their friends, but they both didnt know how their friends would react.. perhaps theyd expected it and maybe theyd be uncomfortable around them. 

that wouldnt happen though, courtney and ryan have been out since forever and so has tony, him and caleb are pretty much married.

”Jess ive said before.. i probably wont go! my brothers coming back from college and i have to pick him up.” 

Alex comes up with an excuse to blow off her question.. maybe zach wanted to go, what would he do then? he really wishes he could tell jess, his best friend. she would understand — she would, would she? these are only some of the thoughts going through alex’s head in the moment.. its like a zoo in there 

“fine but only because you get the family pass” jessica interrupts alex’s thoughts. 

—

seeing everybody excited about prom made alex a little sad. he has a very careless and unaffectionate attitude usually but something about him actually being happy with someone around prom time made him hope they he and zach could go to prom.. together. if he werent to go with zach then whyd he turn down jessica, zach would understand. maybe Alex was secretly hoping zach would ask him. 

“alex!!!!! there u are” zach comes up to him from behind and puts his hand on Alex’s shoulder. they knew it would be fine to be a bit affectionate in public. everybody knew how close they were

”hey zach :)” Alex cant help but smile everytime he sees his boyfriend. how he loved that word and the way it sounded and the fact that he was referring to zach, his favorite person in the world. he was so lucky to have zach as his boyfriend and best friend.

”so... prom right.. in a week.. its pretty close isnt it?” alex says, hoping for something but not sure what exactly he’s wishing to happen.

“yeah, but u didnt want to go right?” zach replies.

”maybe i wouldnt mind”

”then everyone would know about..us :/ and my mom will kill me if she knew”

”but does your mom have to know anyways?” 

“its just..” zach looks at Alex.. wierdly. hes never looked at alex like this before. Did he not love alex enough? they havent said it before but.. it was there. they knew they loved eachother but never said it.. atleast alex hoped thats what it was. he tried not to think that he was the only one who felt it. especially since zach didnt want anybody to know about them. Alex understands, his mother is homophobic and would never know how to take something like this.

”fuck you, zach.” alex walks away. he couldnt help but be mad. he engraved the thought that zach didnt love him enough to be public about them into his mind. he spent the rest of the day ignoring zach, he ignored every text message, every phone call, and didnt engage in any eye contact. why did alex want this so much? he hates prom, valentines day and dances. perhaps the reason is because he was finally with someone he _loves_ and loves him back (he assumes) and he finally knew what it felt like to be in love, like completely totally head over heels for someone.

this wasnt the end of zach and alexs relationship.. it was just a fight. but zach couldnt get it out of his head. maybe his mother wouldnt react so badly if she knew it was her own son who was a bisexual? maybe she just hated it because she never knew a good person who was LGBT.. maybe id help her understand that it isnt a bad thing.. its just love.

zach needed to do something before he completely lost alex. 

—

Alex, sitting in his room, alone, with his parents out doing god knows what, cannot stop thinking about Zach. he thinks he was too harsh, he loves him? why couldnt he just tell him that he really wanted to go instead of swearing at him and getting all heated. he loves zach so much and would tell him right now but thought it was cruel after being mad at him all day, alex thought he owed him an apology. he cant stop thinking about his soft hair that he loved to run his hands through, his dark eyes that he could get lost in for as long as the other boy would let him, the way zach said his name so beautifully. hes never ever heard anybody say his name, which sounded the same to everyone, so differently and beauitfully. he really loved zach. He wasnt going to let his selfishness ruin their relationship. but also.. he did really want to go to prom, and be public with zach :/ the amout of girls always trying to get with him (even though hed reject) always made alex jealous for some reason. zach saved him, and alex saved zach too. maybe zach would still be an alcoholic if alex hadnt kissed him on the rooftop that day.

—

the next morning alex walked to school with jessica. talking about a movie they saw together last week.. she said it reminded her of justin and hers relationship.. 

“jess if you want to go with him so bad why dont you just ask him?”

”i cant ask him, hes obviously busy dealing with clays shit and his own obviously..”

”you should still try and ask though.” 

jessica sees zach across the hall and calls him over, Zach smiles at jess but frowns when alex looks emotionless at him, usually alex is beaming when he sees his boyfriend. 

“listen zach” jessica says “alex thinks that if i really wanna go to prom with justin.. i should just ask?” 

“alex is right” he nudges alexs shoulder trying to get him to cheer up. 

Jess rolls her eyes and the three continue walking into the hallway which had alex’s locker. 

they stare at him while he opens his locker

”whyre you guys looking at me like that? wierdos” he didnt expect a thing. 

he opens his locker and finds a letter inside from “boyfriend”, alex turns looks at zach, then jessica, but they arent there. he opens the letter and the only thing it reads is “turn around” 

alex turns around to see a banner that says “prom?” on it and zach standing under it holding blue, purple and pink flowers in a bouquet, jessica standing to the side and the rest of the football team behind. Alex is blushing without even noticing. hes never loved anybody like hes loved zach. 

Zach looked at him, hopefully, expecting him to say yes but still thinking about the fight they had the day before. 

the boy would do anything for alex. even if it meant he would come out to his mom and sister to be with him. he loved him. 

Alex walks over and zach takes his hand “alexander dean standall.. will u go to prom with me?”

alexs face is beaming. hes smiling like a dummy and would do anything to kiss his boyfriend right now. he hugs zach tight and shortly after he releases 

“of course i will idiot” he reponds 

they were out now.. completely. zach just had to tell his mom.


End file.
